Millersville University (MU) offers an undergraduate Bachelor of Science degree program in Occupational Safety &Environmental Health (OSEH). The OSEH program is designed for people interested in professions in the safety and health fields. General education courses are used to develop basic science knowledge while-the major courses focus on the application of science and mathematics in the technical and managerial aspects of safety and health. MU is one of the few schools in the nation that offers an undergraduate degree in safety and health that is fully accredited by the Applied Sciences Accreditation Commission of ABET. Courses within the OSEH program provide students with broad technical preparation in safety engineering, safety management, industrial hygiene, fire prevention and control, ergonomics, and legal aspects of environmental safety and health. OSEH program facilities include several high-quality, well-equipped laboratories. Laboratory space dedicated for the OSEH program includes separate facilities for industrial hygiene, safety engineering, fire protection, and ergonomics/acoustics. Hands-on experiments and activities are used throughout the curriculum to reinforce theoretical aspects. TPG funding is requested (1) to increase the opportunities for experiential training through credit-based cooperative education and internship placements;(2) to provide financial support for minorities, females and non-traditional students;(3) to expand undergraduate program course offerings to serve additional students and provide more variety of courses;and (4) to recruit high quality students into the OSEH program. The need for qualified safety and health professional in the region served by MU remains high;job opportunities consistently out number the program graduates in any given year. Increasing the number and the experience level of graduates will provide more qualified entry level safety and health professionals, which will have a positive influence on safety and health throughout the region.